A love at sea
by DaughterofArtemis123
Summary: Ali is a young mermaid who has always wanted to see the world above the sea. Newt is a sailor who wants to find a home and a lover. What happens when these two meet and fall in love?


Heyy this is my first Maze Runner Story hope you enjoy :)

Chapter 1: The Storm

Third Person Point of View

On a cloudy day a ship sailed the vast ocean. The ship was huge and was glorious. One the side of the ship was written _The Glade_. On the deck of _The Glade_ stood a 16-year-old boy with blond hair and brown eyes. His eyes wandered over the calm ocean waves. "There's a storm coming, Minho get everyone down below." The blond haired boy said. A young Asian boy, obviously called Minho, nodded and started to gather the crew. "Chuck go with Minho I'll get food." The blond boy said. A small boy nodded and followed Minho down under the deck. "Newt come on it's getting too dangerous out here." Minho said as the storm started to pick up. The waves crashing against the side of the ship pitching it side to side. Out in the ocean swam two merpeople.

One was a girl, with long dark hair and a beautiful sparkling blue/green tail. She looked up at the crashing waves. "Tommy, we should head back to the cave." The girl said. A boy swam next to her, with dark hair that matched her own and a tail that was darker than hers. "Yeah, there is a storm on the surface." Tommy said. The girl nodded and they started to swim towards a cave not far off from where they were. Back on the surface Newt held onto one of the masts to keep himself steady. He could hear Minho yelling at him to get under the deck. Newt saw the last bit of the food and let go of the mast to go and grab it. "Newt! Leave it and get back here!" Minho yelled.

Newt still didn't listen, he needed to make sure he and his crew had food. Suddenly the ship pitched to the side again knocking Newt off of his feet. Water washed over the side of the ship, the water sweeping over Newt. "Newt!" Minho screamed. "Get inside!" Newt yelled. Minho closed the door as another wave swept over the side of the ship. The water carried Newt with it and he went over the side of the ship straight into the water. Tommy and the mermaid continued to swim against the currents when something caught the mermaid's eye. She gasped. "Ali? What is it?" Tommy asked her. Ali pointed up and Tommy saw a body slowly sinking into the water.

"We have to help him." Ali said. "Ali you know we can't help him he's human." Tommy said. "I don't care Thomas he is drowning and I will help save him." Ali said. She swam up towards the sinking body and discovered that it was a boy, about her age and very handsome. With a quick flick of her tail, ignoring Thomas' please to let the boy die, Ali sped to the surface. Once she broke the surface Ali looked around and saw a ship not far from where she was. Next to the ship was a small island. Using all her strength Ali pushed through the waves, keeping a hold of the boy and swam to the island. By the time Ali made it to the island the storm began to dissipate but the waves were still a bit strong.

Finally pulling herself and the boy onto the island she laid him on the beach, far enough away from the water so it wouldn't sweep him back out to see. Checking the boy over to see if he was alright. Pressing her ear to his chest she felt his heart beating. Smiling she looked up at him and pushed a strand of damp blond hair out of his face. Looking up at the ship, that was only getting farther away with the waves strength. Ali looked back at the boy then looked out to see Thomas on the shore line. "Tommy help me bring the ship closer to the island." Ali begged him.

"Only because you're my sister." Thomas sighed. Ali smiled and together the siblings swam out to the ship. Together they brought the ship closer to the island and managed to get the anchor deployed so the ship would no longer move with the waves. Swimming back to the island Ali saw that the boy was getting up. "Ali we have to go." Her brother said. Ali nodded and looked back at the boy. Unbeknownst to Ali and Thomas Newt saw them, well he saw Ali. He watched as Ali dove underneath the water. He couldn't believe it, a mermaid saved him from drowning. He looked up to see his ship docked near the island. Next to the ship was a smaller boat.

Newt looked closer and saw Minho, Clint and Winston on the boat coming towards him. He smiled and coughed a little. "There you are Newt! Are you alright?" Minho asked. "Yeah, I'm alright." Newt said as he tried to stand, only to fall back down on the sand. "Yeah, your quite alright." Clint said sarcastically. Newt rolled his eyes and let his friends help him up. As they got into the small boat Newt looked out at the ocean, wishing he could thank his savior.

Back in the ocean Ali and Thomas swam into their cave. "There you guys are! We were worried sick about you when you guys didn't come back when the storm came!" They heard. Five mermaids and another merman came up to them. The merman has short cropped light brown hair and a dark green tail. He hugged Ali and fist bumped Thomas. "The girls were worried sick." He said. Ali laughed. "Like you weren't Aris?" Ali asked teasingly. Aris blushed a deep red and looked away causing Ali and the others to laugh. "Where were you two?" Asked a girl with short black hair, dark skin and a magenta tail and seashell bra.

"Harriet!" One of the other girls scolded. She has long strawberry blond hair and her tail was a dark purple and her seashell bra matched. "We are fine Sonya, we were just doing a bit of sibling bonding and once the storm started up we hid behind a rock to wait out the storm." Thomas said. Ali smiled and watched as a black haired mermaid threw herself into Thomas' arms. Her tail matched Thomas' but was a lighter blue, unlike Ali's own light blue/green tail. "Teresa we told you he would be ok." Harriet said. The other two laugh swishing their green and orange tails. Ali smiled as Teresa let go of her mate and turned to her sister-in-law. "I'm just glad that both of you are safe. Let's get some sleep." Teresa said. "I second that." The green-tailed mermaid said. "Oh hush up Beth." Aris said.

They all started to swim through the cave and Thomas followed but stopped when Ali wasn't following. "Ali?" He asked his sister. "Do you think he's ok?" Ali asked him. "Who? The Human you saved?" Thomas asked. Ali nodded and looked up at the surface. She could still see the ripple of the waves above.


End file.
